1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the self-application of hair treatment media from a hand-held container in which the media is stored. It comprises a fixed or rotatable applicator head mounted on the container and a dispensing mouth at least partially surrounded by bristles and one or more guide tines.
2. Statement of Related Art
In the dyeing or other treatment of hair on the head, it is important to coat the hair regions disposed near the scalp uniformly with the hair-treating medium. An appropriate hair dyeing appliance is described in German patent document 27 49 074. The known hair dyeing device possesses a hollow comb element which consists of a tube with hollow tines inserted radially therein. The tube is connected, subject to interposition of a pressure reducing valve, with the container holding the dyeing medium. Bristles, which project beyond the tines at the end face, i.e. at their free ends, are arranged around each tine.
A hair-dyeing device with a brush supplied by the dyeing medium is disclosed in European patent document 38,024. The brush spine of the known applicator device can be inclined through 45.degree. to the longitudinal axis of the supply container. The applicator device disclosed in this European application possesses a comb separate from the brush supplied by the dyeing medium. Especially when intended for self-application, difficulties are presented when using the above-mentioned devices in uniformly treating the hairs on the top of the head, at the sides of the head and at the rear head region.
Special hair-dyeing devices are also known for the dyeing of individual hair strands of often only a few hairs, such as described in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster-GM) 79 32 856. This appliance possesses a comb-like applicator provided with a channel connected through a hollow comb spine with the interior of the container and two guide or comb tines, which are each arranged parallel to each other and between which, in the region near to the comb spine, is provided an opening communicating with the channel provided therein. To facilitate the application process, the longitudinal axis of each guide tine is arranged substantially perpendicularly to the plane formed by the longitudinal axis of the comb spine and the longitudinal axis of the container. In order to make possible an adapted setting of the tines for lefthanded or righthanded persons, it should be possible to assume two detent positions, each displaced relative to the other through 180.degree. (about the comb spine as axis), each time for both guide tines in common. The known construction however does not permit further adjustment without appreciable demands on the abstracting capability of the operating person, because two mutually inclined rotary couplings might, in a given case, need to be reset at the same time.
In the comb part known from the above utility model, bristles combined with the guide tines are not provided. Rather, it is proposed to subdivide the guide tines for the finer division of the hair strands respectively to be treated so that three or more tines arranged parallel to each other are present.